


Mind Eraser, No Chaser

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Floor Sex, Gun Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Play, Roughness, Smut, Very tiny bits of, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Having a gun pointed at your forehead should frighten you, it should even make you angry. Hell, some sort of fear response would be good in a situation like this. Any normal person would react in one of those ways.Turns out, you may not be particularly normal.---AKA: Gun Kink ft. You and Gavin





	Mind Eraser, No Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm tired as all fuck but i just wanted to finish this so bad it's been sitting in my drafts for too long lol This was based off of some fanart I saw and as soon as I had seen it, I knew I had to write something for it. So, of course, out popped this. I plan on adding a couple more chapters to this, basically just to dump ideas related to this lol
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy it regardless!!

Having a gun pointed at your forehead should frighten you, it should even make you angry. Hell, some sort of fear response would be reasonable in a situation like this. Any normal person would react in one of those ways. 

 

Turns out, you may not be particularly normal.

 

You're watching Gavin with cool eyes, regarding him like he was nothing. In this case, he may as well be. He did pull a gun on a fellow officer, after all, and he could easily be terminated for this. You knew he wouldn't shoot despite the look of pure rage in his eyes and the clench of his teeth. Still, there was something inside of you that knew that you'd probably never tell about this moment even though it was happening in the precinct. 

 

You don't really recall what had happened to lead to this moment. You did know, however, that it happened to lead to one of the empty storage rooms. Gavin and you had to have been arguing about something and he pulled the gun on you. It was a standard police pistol, you noted. Everyone at the precinct had the same model and make.

 

Gavin snarled at you, lowering the gun down your face and pressed it against your cheek. "I should shoot you for that."

 

"Then do it." You replied quickly, evenly. You knew that had to be one of the worst things to say in a situation like this but it seemed as though you couldn't help yourself. "I'm right here. There's no need for a warning, Gavin."

 

You saw his finger slid towards the trigger and you felt fear flicker through you for a moment. You quickly regained you composure but you could tell Gavin saw it.

 

"Oh, so you're afraid, yeah? Scared that I'm gonna end it all here?" Gavin had a sadistic smirk on his face and he pushed the gun harder into your cheek. The metal felt cold and unyielding. "I should. I really should." You saw his finger slide ever so gently down the trigger and you tensed again, fear trying to take hold. Gavin only laughed harshly at that, rubbing the barrel of the gun across your cheek. 

 

You closed your eyes and took deep breaths. This shouldn't turn you on, especially with the fear closing in on you. Gavin's stupid laugh shouldn't add to your arousal either, and yet here you were. You could feel wetness pool between your legs and you prayed that Gavin would only think the quickening of your breath was from the fear alone.

 

"You know, I've never seen you scared, before. Happy, sometimes even angry, but never scared." He was speaking casually, keeping the gun pressed to your face. "It's almost a rush, you know? All this power and I could make you do whatever I want."

 

You swallowed thickly and took a step back. Unfortunately for you, taking a step back meant having your back directly on the wall. You barely had time to mumble a curse before the cold metal of the gun was pressed back to your cheek. You sucked in a breath, trying to press yourself closer to the surface behind you. You weren't sure you'd get out of this anytime soon.

 

"Don't move," Gavin was sneering at you but you saw his pupils were wider, more open. The power must be really getting to him. "Or I'll blow your fucking brains out."

 

Something about his tone was begging you to do the exact opposite of what he said, like he was testing you. He even looked to be anticipating it, finger gliding over the edge of the trigger. 

 

Suddenly, you had an idea. It was stupid and more than likely spurred on by the lust and fear clouding your mind, but you couldn't stop it from taking over your thoughts like a plague. Instead of just doing as Gavin says--like a smart, normal person would--you turn your head slowly. You felt the coldness of the gun dragging across your skin, the barrel digging painfully in. You kept your eyes on Gavin, opening your mouth when the gun touched your lips. Gently, you pressed your tongue to the barrel and wrapped your tongue around it, feeling yourself get wetter at the action. You could clearly feel the indents on the gun, showcasing that it was used and worn. It made a moan slip past your lips.

 

What was wrong with you?

 

What was wrong with Gavin?

 

He was breathing faster, his mouth parted and eyes wide with disbelief and a spark of something else. A spark that made you think that this may turn out for the better. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin's voice sounded choked, restrained. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I said that I'll blow your brains out! Don't think for a second that I won't."

 

You knew he wouldn't, so you didn't answer. You instead opened your mouth further, licking along the barrel of the gun languidly. The taste of it was bitter and metallic but you pushed on, wrapping your lips around it like you would a cock, licking a bold stripe across the mouth of the barrel. You were on the verge of wanting to moan again, Gavin's shaky intake of breath not helping you in any case. You sucked on the gun softly, noting how Gavin's finger had moved away from the trigger altogether. He flipped the safety on.

 

"Don't you dare stop now." Gavin pressed the gun into your mouth, hands starting to shake just the slightest of bits. "Not until I say so."

 

You complied, bobbing your head along the gun's barrel, a low moan tumbling from you. You pressed your thighs together for some form of friction, feeling a desperate need for something to be there. Even though you watched him flip the safety on, a part of you acted like he didn't. You found yourself enjoying the twisted thrill of the danger, slipping the gun as far into your mouth as you could. The barrel was longer than you remembered and was able to hit the back of your throat with ease. It was uncomfortable, but you keep doing it, slowly letting the barrel press towards your throat.

 

You looked up to see Gavin watching you with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. His chest was rising and falling exaggeratedly as he breathed through his parted lips. You saw as he watched some drool slip down the edge of mouth, curling under your chin to drip on the floor. Gavin's mouth curled in a grin that was far too wide, looking as if he just had found a piece of treasure. 

 

"Who knew that this would be so fun, huh?" Gavin started to thrust the gun in and out of your mouth, picking up speed when you moaned again. "God, what a freak."

 

You were sure he was talking about you, seeing as how you were happily letting him face fuck you with a gun. You couldn't help but to realize that he was the freak that was also clearly enjoying the act of shoving a gun deep into your mouth. You gagged around the barrel when Gavin pushed a little too far and you swear you heard a high whine come from his throat. Gavin leaned forward, eyes glazing over with lust. You could see sweat dotting along his brow, some of the droplets sliding down the side of his face. You watched it go, tongue itching to lick it off of him.

 

God, you're a freak.

 

"Stop." Gavin all but whispered, pulling the gun from your mouth. Both of you looked as a string of saliva connected you to the gun. Gavin shivered. "Get on your knees."

 

You did as told, slowly getting on your knees, feeling the cold press of the tiled floor underneath you. You had a good idea of what Gavin wanted you to do from there, but you kept yourself still, hands on your thighs. You could feel the barrel pressing to your cheek again and you groaned softly. "What else do--"

 

"Shut up," Gavin drove the gun harder against you. "Take my cock out."

 

Moving your hands up to unfasten his pants was made difficult on the account of your hands shaking, your fingers slipping multiple times on his zipper. After a moment and another harsh push of the barrel on your cheek, you finally had his pants sliding down to his ankles, boxers following suit. His cock was hard and leaking pre come enough for the clear fluid to start dripping down himself. You licked your lips and took him inside, wasting no time in trying to give him a blow job he wouldn't forget. Although, you didn't think either of you would forget this night no matter how good or bad the impending sex would be.

 

You bobbed your head on him like you did with the gun, licking across his shaft as you did so. You could feel his other hand gripping the back of your head, controlling your movements. His other braced against the wall, fingers still wrapped around the pistol. You heard him moan above you, hand keeping your pace fast and deep, fucking your mouth as he saw fit. It was exciting. It was thrilling. It was something you never thought that you would want, especially not with Gavin, of all people. Perhaps he would've been the only cop dumb enough to pull a gun out on you in the first place, which was highly likely. Besides, you were enough of a freak to want him to rub that gun across more than just your face and mouth.

 

He forced your head to move faster on him, cock twitching when you moaned at the rough treatment. He was grunting your name and more obscenities that you weren't able to focus on. Your mind was too busy letting you know just how turned on you were when he forced the gun against your head again, pulling a desperate moan from your mouth. Gavin laughed at you, voice harsh and deep. He kept your head down for a moment only to thrust up into it a few rough times, hitting the back of your throat with his cock. You gagged, tears welling in your eyes from the suddenness of it. You tried to keep you throat relaxed and open for him, regardless.

 

When he slipped out, more spit ran down your chin but you didn't wipe it away. You only looked up at Gavin, feeling pure satisfaction at the pleasured expression on his flushed face. You could feel your tears sliding down your cheeks.

 

He yanked you up by your hair, slamming you against the wall. The force of it took the breath from your lungs, hands gripping the ones tangled in your hair. Before you even had a chance to get your breathing under control, Gavin was smothering you in a kiss. It was sloppy and uncoordinated. His teeth had clashed against yours and his tongue was winding with yours wildly. He was moaning into the kiss with the gun pressing to the dip between your jaw and neck, your hands--as you realized--still shaking even as they gripped his tighter. It was then that you noticed that his hands were still shaking, too.

 

Gavin broke the kiss with a swift bite to your bottom lip, chuckling darkly when you squeaked at the pain. You licked across your bottom lip and tasted blood.

 

"Take your pants off." Gavin was starting to breathe harder, chest heaving. You could see more sweat trickling down his neck.

 

You did so slowly, eyes trained on the way Gavin licked his lips when you finally kicked off your underwear. You pressed your thighs together, standing before Gavin naked from the waist down, the cold of the air sweeping across your warm thighs. You shivered in your place, wanting to look away from Gavin but feeling entranced all the same.

 

"Get on the ground."

 

You did so, grateful for the command because it felt as though your legs wanted to give out from under you. You slid down the wall until your ass came into contact with the chilled floor, the tiles providing for an uncomfortable seat. You opened your legs before he spoke again, sensing the command wanting to be purred from his mouth. 

 

"What a fucking freak of a slut you are. I can't tell if you want me or the gun more." He squats in front of you, the gun held casually in his hand as he runs the barrel across your thigh, a mock sneer on his face--or maybe it is a real one--as he caught you shivering and opening your legs more for it. "Can you tell me which one you want?"

 

You shook your head, answering truthfully. You really couldn't tell which one and that scared you a bit. Still, at this point, you'd take whichever one he was wanting to give.

 

Thankfully, Gavin seemed to have decided for you, pushing you until you lay on your back, his cock pressing to your entrance. You shifted your hips to get him to slip in, grunting when he kept himself from following your movements. He brought the gun to the side of your temple, pressing in hard. He faked pulling the trigger, a small "Click-Pow!" coming from him right before he laughed again, finally slipping deep into you. 

 

You mewled as he slid into you with ease, the gun staying against your temple. He started to fuck you quickly, his free hand gripping your hip tightly, helping him control his movements. His fingers dug into your skin harshly, his nails leaving a sharp pain where they pricked you. You didn't care to look and see if you were bleeding from it, too busy focusing on the thrusting of Gavin's cock and the feel of the gun against you. He fucked you harshly and swiftly, eyes boring into yours, watching every expression you made. You knew you were a mess and you honestly couldn't find it in you to care anymore. You were drowning in fear and pleasure, the two mixing together to leave you crying out for more, voice high pitched as he hit the right spot inside of you.

 

Gavin moaned, propping the gun up under your chin until it forced your head back, face on the borderline of smirking at you and losing himself in the pleasure. "Fucking look at you. Taking my cock, taking it right. You're mine after this. Mine."

 

You could only nod in agreement, hands springing to his shoulders to grip tightly. He groaned at the feeling, hips picking up speed, fucking you into a stupor. You cried out, eyes screwing shut as he fucked you. You would agree to most anything Gavin said right then and you were sure he knew it. Gavin was panting above you, moans of how fucked up you were to like this, to want more of it. You only nodded in agreement again, moaning his name brokenly. You knew that you should at least quieten your voice, but how would you when he was fucking you so good, keeping the barrel of the gun against your chin just so? You could only imagine what would happen to the both of you if you were caught. 

 

The thought was wiped from your mind when Gavin shifted the gun until it was pressing against your lips.

 

"Suck it."

 

You complied eagerly, opening your mouth for it like you were starving. He shoved the gun in, a moan tumbling from him as he watched you suck on it, his finger staying near the trigger. His voice was dropped low, bringing his face down to your ear to whisper more filthy words to you. His hips were stuttering against yours, his rhythm becoming choppy. Gavin was getting close, but so were you. You could feel your orgasm sitting right at the edge of falling over, hips rocking back against his as best as you could to rush it along.

 

You came with Gavin's gun in your mouth and his cock thrusting into you, body spasming and mind blanking. You knew it was cliché, but it honestly felt as if he had rocked your world just then, hands scratching at his shoulders without your control, moaning your pleasure around the gun. 

 

"Oh, fuck, look at you. Look at you coming on my cock." He pressed the gun to your temple again, leaning down to have his gaze level with yours. "I'm gonna come and you're gonna love it. Isn't that right? Gonna love having me fill you up. You're gonna take it like the slut you are."

 

That was all the warning you had before he was coming deep inside of you, eyes screwing shut and body tensing, curses tumbling from his lips. He stilled, his hips flush with yours, a long, low groan tumbling from his mouth. He came down slowly, body relaxing bit by bit. Soon, he was laying against you, gun left clattering to the floor. The sound was sharp in your ears but you ignored it in favor of basking in the afterglow. Gavin stayed like that with you for a short while, breathing still trying to regulate itself. 

 

Gavin pushed himself up off of you, slicking back his sweaty hair. "Fuck. We should do that again."

 

You didn't trust your voice so you chose not to speak, instead turning your head away from him with an indignant noise in reply.

 

"I know you want it, bullet. There's no need to hide. I can keep you around as a fuck buddy." He slid out of you, both of you moaning at the feel. "A damn good lay, you were."

 

He stood, looking down at you with his signature shit eating grin. He did help you up, however, making sure that you looked relatively in order. There wasn't much to be done about the come sliding down your thighs, but you were sure you had a spare uniform sitting in the showers. 

 

"I'll see you out there, bullet."

 

You weren't sure how you felt about the sudden nickname, but you would be lying if you said you didn't want to hear it again. As he walked out before you, you picked up his pistol, holding it tightly in your hands. When you looked back up he was sauntering out of the door, letting it slam shut behind him. You couldn't believe the next thought that filtered into your mind, but you were hardly surprised that it came to you.

 

You couldn't wait until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. also tell me if any of the tags don't fit or if i need diff ones cause when i said that i'm tired as all fuck??? i meant that shit lmao goodnight <3


End file.
